The Hearts and Roses Festival
by angeldemonpinkpup
Summary: Ash and friends arrive in Sunyshore City just in time for the Sinnoh love holiday 2-day festival but for some reason, Ash can't seem to get into the spirit of things. Too long to be a one-shot but shouldn't be too much longer..ha! Anyway...mostly PokeShipping (AshxMisty) but will include slight IkariShipping (PaulxDawn) later. It doesn't strictly adhere to the storyline
1. Festivals and Gym Battles

Route 222 just outside of Sunyshore City, 3PM:

Ash's POV:

The hot sun beat down on my friends and me as we look to a city on the ocean-side. I smile happily, _eighth gym badge, here I come! _ I am so excited, I feel like I can burst but I hold it in…barely.

"There it is…Sunyshore City!" Brock proclaims, casting a grin in my direction.

"And the power outage seems to be over! Ash, you can finally get your gym badge!" Dawn shouts excitedly, turning her sparkling azure eyes in my direction.

Her excitement is too contagious. "Wa-hoo! Finally!" I shout, pumping my fist in the air.

Brock chuckles, "Don't get too excited Ash, it's getting kinda late. We should check into the Pokemon Center before we head over to the gym…that is, assuming you two want a room with air conditioning and high-quality food tonight."

Dawn and I share a bewildered glance. "But Brock, your cooking is always high-quality.." Dawn begins, "…don't get me wrong, I love a comfy bed and AC as much as the next girl but we wouldn't necessarily have bad food if we have to camp again."

"True," Brock nodded, "but I'm afraid we've run out of some necessary ingredients and unless we stock up, I can't make anything so either way we've gotta make a few stops before we hit the gym."

I groan inwardly. I hate shopping. I'd much rather battle the gym leader than look for food. "Uh..why don't you guys find food and I'll just head to the gym on my own?"

Brock focuses a hard stare in my direction. "Don't you think your Pokemon deserve a bit of a rest? Especially after what's happened lately?"

_Oh, right. _I stare at the ground sheepishly. "Ok, Pokemon Center…maybe the market…" I say somewhat downcast, "…and THEN the gym!" I yell out, striking a pose. I quickly face Brock, "…right?" I ask, staring hopefully into my old friend/advisor's eyes.

He chuckles, "right, Ash."

"All right! Come on, Pikachu!" I yell as I rush down the slope toward Sunyshore. The little Pokemon squeaks out a response before chasing after me and I can hear Brock and Dawn screaming behind me to wait up.

…

Sunyshore City, 4PM,

Dawn's POV:

Brock and I trudge down the road. I can't help but wonder where Ash's sudden spurt of energy came from. Brock and I had only run a little ways before we slowed down and Brock reassured me that we'd catch up to Ash, eventually.

I look up and see the dome-top of a Pokemon Center nearby. Something else catches my eye. Red, pink and white heart-shaped balloons attached to carts and buildings bob playfully in the breeze. I swivel my gaze to see trainers next to Pokemon with ribbons and dresses to my right. Roses adorn the sidewalks and couples are everywhere. Literally, everywhere I turn, I can see a couple making out or hugging or gazing into each other's eyes…

"Brock…what day is it?" I ask, slightly nervous.

When he tells me, I'm not certain I've heard right. I make him tell me again.

"Dawn, what's going on? Why are there couples and roses everywhere?" He asks, looking genuinely confused.

I groan, "Brock! It's only the most important couple's holiday, EVER!"

"It's not February 14th yet…"

"UGH! Brock! It's the festival of Hearts and Roses! It's only the most romantic holiday in Sinnoh!"

"There's a special holiday in Sinnoh…about love?"

"YES! Oh my Arceus! I can't believe you've never heard of it!" I gape at Brock. _He can't be serious, can he? _

"Dawn, you have to remember…I'm from Kanto. I don't know about any Sinnoh-specific holidays."

"Oh…well it's all about this legend…" I start as we head for the Pokemon Center and hopefully, Ash.

"See, a long time ago there were these two rival families of Pokemon breeders. One of them bred mostly Roselias and Roserades. The other family bred Luvdisc and both families thought their Pokemon were better." I continue. Brock nods in acknowledgement.

"Let me guess, these families fought-"

"-oh, all the time! But! There was a young man from the family that bred Roselias who fell in love with a girl from the other family…"

"A forbidden romance…so what happened?" Brock asks. It's almost funny how intently focused Brock is on this story.

"Well, the man and woman kept their love a secret but eventually their families found out and tried to force them apart."

"I see," Brock nods.

"So eventually, the two lovers can't take the fighting and they stop seeing each other…"

"What a terrible story!" Brock yells, "Why couldn't their families let them be happy!"

_Oh, brother! _"Will you let me finish, please?" I place my hands on my hips. At this point, we've stopped just outside the door to the Pokemon Center and I think I can see Ash inside.

"Oh, right…sorry." Brock mumbles.

"Right before they're about to say goodbye the man gives the woman his favorite Roselia and asks that she always remember him. She agrees and offers him her favorite Luvdisc in exchange. So, whenever the two breeders felt down, they'd remember each other through their favorite Pokemon. Aannd…since Roselia has roses on it and Luvdisc is basically a heart-shaped fish, the festival is named after them."

"The Festival of Hearts and Roses…" Brock states as the door to the center opens, "…makes sense. So it's a big deal, huh?"

"Yeah! There's a two-day celebration with a specialty market and contests and…this is gonna be so much fun! We should stay and celebrate!" I yell happily. "I'd be lying if I said this festival wasn't my favorite and it should be extra special by the beach!"

My giddiness is interrupted by a depressed-looking Ash. He walks up to us, his shoulders hunched and his eyes clouded.

"What's wrong?" Brock asks.

"Don't tell me there are no rooms!" I cried out. I have to admit, I was looking forward to a nice bed and AC.

Ash shook his head, "no we got a room…"

"Oh…then what's-?"

"The gym's closed for this…Hearts and Roses festival. I have to wait a few days before I get my last badge."

_Oh… _

Brock pats Ash's shoulder sympathetically, "Don't worry buddy. It's only a few days, you've waited this long."

"Yeah!" I grin, "Besides, the Hearts and Roses festival is super fun! Plus, we get to spend it by the beach, isn't that great?"

Ash glances up at me. Something unreadable flashes in his eyes at the mention of a beach and I find myself puzzled. It almost looks like pain but it's gone in an instant.

"You bet! It'll be awesome! Thanks Dawn, Brock I was feelin' pretty down but this gives my Pokemon time to rest anyway a-and the beach…" Again, a look of pain clouds his eyes for a mere second before it's gone. Maybe I imagined it…and the stutter. "…is always tons of fun!"

Brock nods and smiles, "that's the spirit! Besides…" his eyes light up, "there'll be plenty of hot women in bikinis on the beach!"

I groan inwardly, _that's Brock for ya! Always the romantic…sort of. _I laugh outwardly and turn to Ash who is usually chuckling at this point.

Instead, he's staring out the glass door at the ocean with that pained look in his eyes. _Ok, maybe I wasn't imagining things…what's with him all of a sudden? _

Ash seems to realize that I'm staring and casts a forced grin in my direction, "we should put our stuff in our room…I've got the key." He adds while pulling out a red and white credit card-like key that is unique to Pokemon Centers.

I nod and follow him down the hallway while dragging a day-dreaming Brock by his wrist.

_Something is definitely up with Ash…I can only hope that he snaps out of it soon..._


	2. Girls and Bikes

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I got a new lap top but it doesn't have Word and I thought I'd have to wait to update even more but thanks to the Doc Manager, I've been able to write this up! :D **

Sunyshore City Pokémon Center- 5:15PM:

Dawn came out of the bathroom twirling about in a new dress. The red fabric had a soft texture that flowed with each movement. The sweetheart neckline didn't reveal much. All innocence, all Dawn. Short light pink sleeves and little pink bows decorated the sides of her waist.

"Don't I look festive?" She squealed happily.

Brock nodded, "You look good. Doesn't she Ash?"

Ash stared blankly out the window from atop his bed. Brock's eyebrows raised, suddenly aware of Ash's odd behavior. He looked over at Dawn who shrugged. Her eyes clouded over with sorrow at the unknown condition of her friend.

Brock spoke up, "Uh, Ash? Me and Dawn were going to head down to the market and enjoy the festival..do you want to come?"

Ash seemed to notice them for the first time since they'd arrived to the room. "No thanks. You guys have fun!" He beamed, his smile didn't quite reach his eyes though.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked, leaning forward in concern. "It'll be fun..."

"N-no. I'm just gonna...take a stroll around the beach..." Ash replied, slowly.

Again, his friends shared a strange look. Brock broke the stare first and Dawn noticed a slightly thoughtful expression cross the breeder's face. Dawn frowned, _what is he thinking?_ Suddenly a knowing smirk flashed across Brock's face. He turned away from Ash and started to nudge a confused Dawn outside.

"Hey! What're you-?!"

"Trust me." Brock whispered as he continued toward the door. "We'll see ya' later, Ash!" The older teen called over his shoulder.

Ash didn't respond. He didn't even look away as his friends left him to stare at the water...

Sunyshore City- Hearts and Roses Festival Day 1 - 6:05PM:

"What was that about?" Dawn asked, frowning up at her friend as they strolled through the decorated square.

"Well..." Brock looked around as if afraid to see someone he knew walk by. "...you remember that story you told me about the lovers earlier?"

"Yeah..?" Dawn wasn't at all sure where this conversation was going.

"I have a story about two lovers who never got together to tell you. This one took place in Kanto...and a small part of Johto as well."

"Ok...but what does that have to do with Ash?"

"I'm getting to that-sheesh!" Brock chuckled lightly and Dawn resisted the urge to smack her forehead or roll her eyes.

In the end, she conceded, "fine. Continue, please?"

"Very well. Once, there was this boy. On his tenth birthday he went to Professor Oak's lab to receive his starter Pokémon. Unfortunately, the three Pokémon normally reserved for beginner trainers were already gone. Instead, the boy received a Pikachu."

"I'm guessing this boy is...Ash?"

"Quit interrupting! As I was saying. The Pikachu refused to listen to the young trainer and soon the two were being chased by a pack of wild Spearow. Though wounded, the Pikachu saved the boy from the bird Pokémon. During the attack, the Pikachu accidentally fried a bicycle that belonged to a young woman. Infuriated, the young woman followed the boy, determined to make him buy her a new bike."

"Who was the girl?" Dawn asked, her azure eyes wide in attention.

"Her name was Misty. Now, these two had many-"

"MISTY?! Like the girl who gave Ash that special fishing lure he wouldn't let me touch?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway-"

"AWWWWWWWWWW! That's so sweet! He kept it all this time!" She squealed.

"Am I ever going to finish the story?" Brock retorted, rubbing his sore ear.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I get it though. Ash and Misty traveled around a lot and then...wait, why aren't they together now?"

Brock's eyes saddened. "Misty had to go home. You see, she and her sisters own the Gym in Cerulean City and her sisters are on vacation so..."

"Oh...and you think Ash is missing her because of this romantic holiday?"

Brock nodded, "Misty would've loved this. Not just the festival either. Misty loves water, especially the ocean..."

"The beach...I see now. Poor Ash! Shouldn't we go back and cheer him up?"

Brock shook his head. "I think Ash wants some time to himself...but...that doesn't mean we can't cheer him up!" Brock shouted the last part, smiling so wide Dawn feared his cheekbones would tear his skin.

"What? How?!"

"Come on!" Brock cried. He grabbed Dawn's hand and started to drag her away, "we need to make some calls!"


End file.
